Lil' Stalks
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: Remember when Endive and Mung fought over the mood fruit? The idea is what would happen if Mung wasn't prepared for Gro-Tatoes? Rated M for PaninixOC, EndivexSnhitzel, abuse, violence, and Sex.
1. The Mood Fruit

Endive was very angry now so angry the mood fruit arround her chubby neck turned a malevolently dark black. The sudden onset of nasty black startled Panini who stepped back three steps, "Panini dear, grab your heavyset boytoy and drag him to the cellar..." the sinister Endive commanded the pink bunny who didn't need a second or two to do the action. Panini grabbed Chowder's arm and dragged him away.

"Chowder!" Mung cried to his assistant, but Endive grabbed his wrist and tugged him in the direction Panini dragging the sobbing Chowder were heading.

Once in the cellar they walked the long hallway with there hostages in clenched hands, "Panini, open the door!" The monsterous woman pointed to an aged door smelling of decaying Super Happy Cake. Panini with her free hand grabbed the gleaming and silver old knocker-like handle and wrenched it open. A split second later Chowder and Mung were thrusted in the dungeon-like room, "I hope you enjoy peeling my Gro-Tatoes..." Endive giggled as the mood fruit danced on her obese third chin. Endive threw the sack at them and slammed the door locking it with a steel padlock around the handle. Endive cackled as she heard Mung speak in a frantic tone.

"Peel!" Mung cried through the wooden door.

Endive squalled in utter delight as they heard a squelching noise which switched from a squall to a gasp, "Any second now he'll say... I'm... the better... chef?"

"Num-numms?" Panini whimpered as her livid expression became dark and forboding. The two waited for a single little whisper, nay, a murmur of being okay from the two beings behind the large wooden door.

Endive removed her fatty body from the door as the mood fruit turned a shade of turqoise that made Panini cry, "What have I done?" Miss Endive slowly moved her hand towards the ancient padlock unlocking it with a old and rusted key. The horror that unfolded before them was unbearible. The Gro-Tatoes had crushed the old chef and his chubby apprentice to an unattractive pulp. Endive felt sick and the mood fruit turned to a sewage green, "Panini, we killed them!" The words fell off her tounge like a sour cherry.

"We have to go to the police Miss Endive!" Panini grieved through tears as she stroked Chowder's hand which limply hung between a Gro-Tato and the cellar wall, "Oh my fallen prince why have I forsaken you?" Panini kissed his hand and let it fall in a silent cry from the world outside which had two innocent lives taken.

Miss Endive was ranting on about jail and how it would kill her, "No not now-!"

Panini slumped over to Endive and slapped her, "Miss Endive, we have been here to long the police might think voluntary manslaughter!" Panini quickly thought the situation though, "Miss Endive we need to run!" Panini was laughing internally at the prospect of Endive running.

Endive and Panini agreed on their plan they would leave Marzipan city at this moment.


	2. A Close Call

Panini watched out for cops as Miss Endive drove their slug towards the city edge. Most people believed Marzipan city was an island floating in the sky. That was a huge misconception because sometimes the giant holding the city would rest on the ground below. This was one of those days. As Miss Endive's slug crossed into the countryside Panini felt it was okay to lay low.

As night fell apon them Panini was starving so they stopped off across at a catering comany called A'LaMode's, "Panini dear I'm getting some Hey-Hey-Hey Souffle what would you care for?" She asked as a policeman on a motorcycle stopped next to them.

"Evening ladies!" The frog man asked with a croak in his voice. He had lusterous shades covering his, "I'm looking for two alleged suspects invovled in a murder at a catering company in Marzipan city. Have you seen them, Miss?"

Miss Endive gupled as her eyes shifted about. Her eyes lingered apon the sign, "A'LaMode, Danish A'LaMode, and this is my er- daughter umm... Bree!" Panini waved nervously as the frog policeman smiled.

"Well, I stopped you for another reason as well," Miss Endive was sweating profusely moreso than usual anyway, "Your left taillight is out." Panini and Miss Endive breathed, "Ma'am I'm afaid I must give you a ticket."

Miss Endive was now producing a wave of sweat, "You can't!"

"Why?" The officer asked as he pulled his pencil away from his ticket pad.

"It's not my snail..." She smiled nervously as Panini smacked her forehead. The frog was looking at them suspiciously, "It's uhh... rented?" She finished. Luckily the officer didn't catch the upward inflexion at the end of the sentence.

"Don't you just hate that, " He turned around and leaned apon their snail, "My cousin owns a snail dealership in Passionfruit Paradise and he rents me a car for three days and the stupid thing had a busted escargorator," Miss Endive and Panini couldn't believe the excuse worked, "Well I'll just let you off scott free," He turned around towards the relieved Endive and Panini, "Have a nice day."

Miss Endive drove ahead until the cop was out of sight, "So were are we going Miss Endive?" The small pink bunny asked her rather cooking large master.

"Well Panini dear," Miss Endive began, "I have a place in Passionfruit Paradise were I have a small fortune stashed away just in case -heaven forbid- their is a slow crawl in the catering business we would be secure for a few months."

"But don't you think the cops'll find this place?" Panini asked.

"I've thought ahead," She began, "Their is enough money to buy a new house."

Panini as still unsatistfied, "Miss Endive I'm sure we need to change our-"

"Identities of course silly child I just did," Miss Endive finished Panini's thought, "I will get us new documents stating our birth and everything."

Panini yanwed, "Please wake me when we get there!" She rested her head on the door and before she knew it she was fast asleep.


	3. Endive's Past Life

Passionfruit Paradise a vibrant beachside city which is home to some of the most famous chefs in the word. The two convicts pulled up in front of the deserted beach house belonging to Miss Endive. Panini awoke as soon as the snail was put to an utter stop.

"Miss Endive?" Panini was so tired she nearly forgot what was going on.

Somehow the size of the beachhouse didn't surprise Panini, yet still the idea of Endive planning on this might've been more of a surprise if it didn't happen so fast. Miss Endive told Panini to wait in the car until futher advising. Panini was breathless now. Not only did she hate the situation, but she wished she could at least take a nap in the beachhouse on a soft bed were she'd dream of her posthumous prince in tinfoil and apon a white horseraddish. Panini hadn't even the luxory of going to see a chiroshmacker since the cardoor was no excuse for a pillow.

Miss Endive returned to the car holding a small purple box with red embroidery, "Panini," Miss Endive started as she reentered a the car, "When I was twenty I was young, attactive, and stupid..." She fell silent for a moment, "Before I was a chef I had a job working for the FIA the Food Intelegenge Agency and I had only one item for all purposes," She openned the box and pulled out a clear plastic card, "This is a credit card with a blank account it is accepted at any SATM machine and it has an infinate amount of money on it; however, once used the FIA will be able to track me down. So once the money we need is out we'll have 72 hours before it's to late," She started the car slowly then meandered down the road in their snail, "So here's the plan, I'll deposit 100,000,000 dollars and with the money I'll apply for new identification for both of us. Then tommorow morning I will purchase a new snail and a new house. That afternoon I shall dispose of the snail via porkchop-shop. That evening I will change my appearence and you'll do the same. The morning after we'll relax until the 72 hours pass; afterwards we'll look for a school for you and I a job."

"Miss Endive," the small pink bunny pleaded, "I wanna be your apprentice!"

Endive sighed then spoke carefully, "Child... Passionfruit Paradise is not an apprentice-raising environment, besides school is full of other children and when surrounded by other children you'll forget all about your num-nums and find love again!" Panini felt like she could've fainted. No boy would ever replace Chowder in her heart.

The snail slowed in front of a bank on the side of which was a SATM machine which looked as if it hadn't been touched in ages. Miss Endive held her breath and pulled from her pocket a portable wiggy bank. The black cluster of hair was empty and waiting for it's purpose to be put to use. Never in her life had Endive a moment of such cruciality, her fatty heart was pumping harder than the time she almost marryied a hideous food man. She openned the car door with her slippery sweat-soaked hands thinking: if their was even a single second lost dily-dallying the two of then would be dead. The one thing she forgot to metion was her real identity and her AWOL from the FIA which if she was found she'd be killed along with all accomplices.

"Ok Endive you can do this..." She tried to coax herself into inserting the card. The moment of truth.


End file.
